Yuriko
by ACTE
Summary: Diverges from Canon slightly. Kyoko’s new part hits a bit close to home. Now Kyoko has to deal with a part that she can no longer handle, and the horrific past it reminds her of. Ren’s not going to be happy. Actually, he's having some trouble himself...


If you like the way this fic is going, and would like to run off with it in another direction, go ahead. I believe all my fics are "Open Source," As long as you mention my penname, you may take any part of my fic or ideas and use it as your own. I'm probably not going to update that often either…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter title: Skip beat: SPD!

Disclaimer: Skip Beat is the work of Nakamura-sensei. Judging by how she does not murder doujin artists, I think she'd let me get away with writing a fanfic… I hope. Please support Nakamura-sensei by buying her works… like Tokyo Crazy Paradise! Parts of the flashbacks are directly ripped from the scanlations of chapter 59: "The day the world broke", as scanlated by Enchantment Scans

"Spoken", 'Thoughts', "-other language-", "_Media (Phone, TV, Signs, Email, ect)_"

(SOUND FX… until I find a better way…)

Normal World, **On Screen World**

Yuriko (A Skip Beat Fanfiction)

Chapter One –SPD: Shenanigans of the Princely Director.

~FLASHBACK---to the past!

(SNAP)

"Back to normal?" (SNAP SNAP)

Kyoko just sat there for a while; the menacing aura completely gone… then promptly prostrated herself upon the floor, begging for forgiveness hysterically. All it took was a split second. One moment, she was colder than dry ice, darker than midnight, and as evil as Sweeny Todd. The next, a hysterical, insecure child begging for her life had taken over.

I was still shaking from her performance, but as I told the actors earlier, this performance was the first time I felt my blood boil. But on top of that, it gave me a breath of fresh air. I felt like I had wings. Kyoko came through; in the beginning I thought her Mio wouldn't work, but now… now I see her Mio was flawless… it was just different from Iizuka-san's. I need to create a world for Kyoko's Mio, a world her Mio perfectly defines: a world where people change like the faces of the moon.

It was amazing. When I first saw the "Dark Angel" she had first played, I couldn't believe she was a newbie. But this time she went far beyond that, shattering my perceptions of her. She is a dangerous kind of actress… the kind that can completely change a story into something more.

She was perfect.

No…not perfect… She was like a female version of Tsugura-san. She can make a character seem just… _right_.

I guess it is to be expected. She is his prized kouhai. No wonder he stood up for her amidst all of the outrage. He knew she would succeed.

Seeing Kyoko succeed in the face of such resistance reminds me of my own situation. Others… wanting to film a television series make my chest ache. Being forever in the shadow of my father, I could only furiously try to stay afloat. But I will not be in the shadows any longer. This is MY series. It is not my father's work, Tsukigomori, it is MY story.

_Dark Moon_

And none will stand in my path on my quest to bring it to life. When I am done with it, it will surpass everything!

Seeing such great things from Kyoko, the rest of the cast should be at least just as great. After all, they are more experienced, are they not?

They will understand. This is more than a new story, this is a new world, a new setting…

A new Me.

------------------------flash…BACK (to the future!)

Looking back at all of the great memories from Dark Moon, that was the defining moment for Director Ogata. Ever since then, he, Ogata Hiroaki, had been empowered no matter what the situation.

He would be eternally thankful to the newbie actress.

But if you were able to read his mind, you might wonder if he really is thankful…

After all, there was one memory that he almost obsessed over…

----------------------FLASHBACK(to the past!)

I look towards Ren, unsure of what to do. He looks back and I see a pleading expression. I would never have thought that Ren Tsugura was capable of making that face… but he is. He comes closer, his head lower than usual, but still maintaining a gentlemanly grace about him.

"Director, you… are right. Honestly, I also think this Mio and the original Mio are really different…However…"

At this, his eyes shift, determination evident in those dark orbs that have captivated a whole nation.

"This Mio is the first character she worked hard to become after finding the role's true nature. If…you want to give her any confidence about becoming an actor, then please watch her Mio for a little longer… And then make your decision, ok?"

At this, I'm speechless. I look at him to confirm what I just heard, but he has already turned away. A grim mask is all I see, almost as if he tries to remove himself from the situation… but is too deep, and can only pretend.

I thought that Ren was very protective of Kyoko, just like a sempai… but is this just because he's a sempai? Usually they also consider their kouhai's confidence… But… Maybe… to Ren, Kyoko is different? Does Ren… towards Kyoko….

AHHH! No! NO! This is not the time to think about that!

Ren… Ren must be thinking… that we should let Kyoko act out the Mio she found. That's why he said those words… so protectively, and that's why he told us to let Kyoko run off earlier… he must be partial to his kouhai… or is it something… deeper?

But…I…Kyoko's Mio… I can't use it. No matter how much effort Kyoko has put in…

------------------ flashBACK (to the FUTURE!)

Thoughts of Kyoko and Ren constantly pestered the director-formerly-in-distress. It was like a disease, horrible disease that consumed him. And yes. It was Terminal.

It didn't matter if his mind was on something else, he would always find himself connecting it to Ren and Kyoko's "relationship." Of course, he would always remind himself that they were only sempai and kohai, and that it would not be good to jump to conclusions like a trashy twenty-yen rumormongering tabloid.

That is, until he saw how well Kyoko and Ren seemed to mesh. Ren didn't want to be hounded by his fame, and Kyoko didn't care if he was famous or not. They made an odd pair, but in the end, it seemed that Kyoko was the only one that could talk to Ren with no inhibitions, and Ren was the only one that Kyoko trusted completely. At least in his eyes.

With that observation in mind (despite the tinted lenses he saw them through), Director Ogata, Hiroaki-kun to his friends, felt content. The pair did make a cute couple after all.

And so, the "Get Ren and Kyoko together club" grew from two to three.

But it would take a brand new idea for Director Ogata to act upon his suspicions…

Many months after the filming for _Dark Moon_ began, Director Ogata's schedule started opening up, a trend that would continue until all he had was free time.

One day, when mulling over where to go with his career, his thoughts once again came to rest upon Ren and Kyoko… and their ambiguous relationship.

He recalled how Kyoko often talked about "love" as a bad thing, as something she would never have… How when he asked her if she loved Ren, she violently denied it and said that it was "Respect"

"If only Kyoko had a romantic lead part!"

But wait! He remembered what he originally supposed to do: decide his next series.

He quickly ran through the different stories available to him, ignoring anything that did not have romance in it and the ones that he knew Kyoko would be wary of.

"Hm… too lovey-dovey… Kyoko would never go for that! …. Not a romance… No romance involving the heroine… Too sexual… Too trashy…. Too much raw emotion… wait… Raw emotion…"

Here, out of the pile of many, his hand lifted the unassuming book up.

"Yuriko…a tale of raw emotion, self discovery, and a new friendship deepening into something more…and… it…it… it's perfect!" Ogata could not believe his luck. He had found a story that would kill two birds with one stone. He could make this into a new series, a series that had a part that fit Kyoko like a glove, and had a need for a studious-looking tall, handsome, black haired, gentlemanly twenty-something year old to act opposite her.

Hmm… what do you know? Ren fits that description.

And so the Princely Director began to plot.

------------------------------------------------------

Yuriko, a Skip Beat! Fanfiction, Chapter 1.

Part two: Meanwhile… Troubles are brewing…

------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to do WHAT?!"

…

It was not a good day. He should have known. He REALLY should have known.

Come to think of it, things were going too smoothly in the morning. He got up early, showered, and just happened to use the last of his shampoo. Then, he used the last of his instant coffee. Noting that today was grocery day, he told himself to tell Yashiro to remind him to get more.

It was only until breakfast that his luck, like his coffee and shampoo, ran out. While waiting in line at a fast food restaurant (that he was only there because Yashiro threatened to call Kyoko and tell her he was skipping breakfast) someone tripped and spilled some coffee on the meddling manager. Now, Ren was not a true believer in Karma, but for the whole of 30 seconds he was wholeheartedly thanking it for Yashiro's dismay. Of course, once he convinced his manager to go to the restroom to tidy up, he was mobbed by his fangirls. By the time Yashiro came back to save him from the mob, Ren almost could have sworn that there was paparazzi coming in to document his… misfortune.

With a gentlemanly smile (one usually reserved for such lowly beings as Fuwa Sho) Ren told his manager to pick up the order as HE now went to the restroom to tidy up.

Karma… was a bitch, at least in Tsugura Ren's book.

That thought would be promptly revised as he walked QUICKLY (thanks to his long legs) out of the restroom and into the safety of his car.

Karma was a bitch on wheels.

He really didn't need to be reminded that he also had fanBOYS.

* * *

Later on, after Ren quickly wolfed down his breakfast while driving, he tried his hardest to tune out Yashiro's "Kyaa kyaa!"s and "Kyoko-chan!"s Why did Yashiro have to see the magazine article detailing Kyoko's part on _Box-R_?

'And more importantly why did I tell the truth when he asked me if I was watching the series too?'

Yes, he, Ren the "God of acting," sacrificed 30 precious minutes of sleep to watch the episode of Box-R he "accidentally" taped (again), and admitted it, (and yes, Kyoko was undeniably attractive in her persona as "Natsu,") but it shouldn't be such a big deal.

Really. Sure she was becoming more well known, but its nowhere near the point to be too concerned… yet. And it's not like watching her TV show would affect him that much, right? After all, she learned everything from him.

Yes of course the way she smiled her dark sadistic smile was sensual enough to give him dirty S and M dreams (if he was a pervert with such tendencies, like those Beagles), and the way she spoke gave him shivers up his spine, but it was only the effect of her great acting! Honest! He was a world class actor, he could… ahem… evaluate… his kohai's progress, right?

But damn, the way she swings her hips as she walks is downright sexy.

'GAH! NO! BAD MIND! You're 21! She's 17! It'll never work! You don't deserve to be happy!'

"REEEEEEEEEEN!" cried out a wailing manager, who happened to be regretting bringing Kyoko up as a discussion topic while Ren was behind the wheel.

Ren quickly came out of his (Kyoko-induced) trance and straightened the car out before he could hurt anyone. SIGH. It looks like his CD will make another appearance.

And the day was just getting STARTED.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

Kyoko gratefully accepted the tissue, which she promptly wiped her nose with. She swiftly turned to face the kind woman who handed it to her. "Arigato, Okami-san!"

The kind portly lady quickly used her hand to feel the copper-haired teen's temperature, as it would be disastrous for her to get sick. Relieved that it was normal, she decided to voice her conclusion.

"Ara, it looks like you don't have a fever. Someone must be talking about you!"

Kyoko immediately froze up. A few of her demons even cried out "SHO! Are you thinking about me now!?" yet others cried out "RIENO! Oh no! Crazy demon powers!" but her anger detecting demon was the only one looking for her favorite person… "Ren-sama!!!!" of course, none of this helped the frazzled seventeen year old at all, rather it exacerbated the situation until the point petrifaction started to set in.

"Kyoko-chan! Isn't that a good thing? It must mean you're getting more popular!" continued the oblivious woman.

The love me member relaxed instantly at those words.

'Yeah. This must mean…That I'm GETTING CLOSER TO MY GOAL!'

At this, the Crying Fuwa Sho doll once again appeared in her palm.

'SOON YOU WILL BE ROLLING IN THE PALM OF MY HAND!!!'

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At the sight of the maniacal laugh, the strange hand movements, and the appearance of Kyoko-demons, the lady of the Darumaya saw that it was time for her to focus her energy on the patrons waiting downstairs.

Kyoko would continue her supernatural ritual until she realized that she would be late. Then, thanks to years of experience and her type B personality, she made it to work right on time.

Who says the time she spent with Sho was worthless? At least she wouldn't have to worry about heart disease later…

* * *

"You… You want me to participate… in THIS???" Ren's eyes were wider than Lory's Limo. "It'll… It'll ruin me!"

On the other side of the chest of gold, Pirate King Takara "Golden Love" Lory looked at him blankly through his one good eye.

"SQUAWK! Quit yer whin'n! SQUAWK!" Parroted the… well… red-plumed parrot on his left shoulder.

As his gaze softened, Lory began to elaborate. "Ren. You're popular with teens, due to your sensual appeal, you're popular with adults due to your maturity and gentile manner and because you're a nice contrast to Fuwa Sho, but you have not reached out to children."

"But… this… this is a COMEDY!" the desperation was evident in Ren's voice.

"Before Tsukigomori, there were two genres you failed at: Romance and Comedy. You conquered your unloving and unromantic side. Now, in the end, instead of incompetent, you're just stiff." Here President Takara took a drought from his fake bottle of grog. "So stop being such a stick in the mud."

"Bu…but… its an ANIMATED CHILDREN'S MOVIE!!! I'm not a seiyuu! I never even watched anime!"

Now that's just sad. Oh, Hello reader. Sorry, just taking a break from the narration. Don't worry, the forth wall is intact. I think… But really, the poor guy pretends he's Japanese, and then says that he's never watched anime before. Sure, he never played videogames as a child, and his childhood wasn't that good, and he is a total workaholic… but… Nothing says "Gaijin" more than not ever watching anime! Jeez. But on the other hand, Ren just can't get a break today, right? Doesn't it remind you of what happened at TBM? ……What! I haven't told you yet? Oh… gosh… well… you see…

Earlier that morning…

Ren arrived at the TBM. He was not happy, despite the unarming smile he had on his face. He just did a photo shoot, followed immediately by a mandatory retake of a scene from yesterday's filming. How did the technicians manage to destroy the ONLY good take out of 12 of that BLASTED SCENE? If it wasn't for Tsugura Ren's famous gentlemanly demeanor, he would have destroyed that actress! As it was BJ started to slip out from his confines… but not before being locked up once again.

Thankfully he had his handy CD player to calm him down before the live interview. Right?

"Um… Ren? I don't think pressing play over and over will help… Ren... you're"

(CRACK)

"…"

Well, it seems like Ren needs a new CD player…

Of course, this wasn't helping Ren's mood at all. Flabbergasted by this turn of events, Ren left his room to fetch some scripts from his car… only to spy a group of fangirls in the parking lot. Needless to say, Ren did not manage to get to his car.

The rest of his wait was spent reading trashy gossip publications… which happened to all mention either Fuwa Sho's vaulted "invincibility" or Kyoko's dark acting. Thankfully, it was a paper medium and not a radio report or a television show, so he skipped over these incensing materials. Yashiro decided to not comment on his client's actions in hopes of preserving Ren's quite-fragile sanity.

* * *

At the same time, in a place far, far, away… a fellow actor was having troubles of his own… well… not really.

"**Bu…bu…but….."**

"**I'm sorry Mr. Kendon… all flights to Japan are quite overbooked…"**

"**But …"**

"**The next open spot is tommorow at four p.m., but you'll need to transfer at O'Hare international airport…"**

"**But my son is on that plane!"**

"AND CUT! Great job Mr. Hizuri, you played the comedicaly distraught parent perfectly!"

"No problem! I am an actor and a father you know!" 'hm… I wonder how my adorable Kuon is doing right now…'

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you!"

"Thanks, Katamori-san"

The shock was evident all over her face. Tsugura Ren thanked her, an insignificant failed talent that managed to get a job as a TV personality. Tsugura Ren, as in "Most popular actor of the generation, Tsugura Ren", as in "Ultimate gentleman Tsugura Ren", as in "The man who's name keeps girls up at night, with writhing bodies, full-body blushes, and an ever-damp feeling Tsugura Ren." Mui Katamori did not know how to respond.

"No…no pro-problem Ts-tsugura-sa-san…"

Saving the poor Idol Chat host from any more embarrassment, Yashiro chose this time to remind them of their time constraints.

"Ren-san! Katamori-san! The commercial break is almost over! We need to hurry back!"

A few minutes later, Mui was once again in her niche: in her comfy chair looking straight at the camera as she welcomed the viewers back to the program. For the next few minutes, everything was alright until they got to the viewer's questions section.

"Alright Minna-san! The prince of Japan's acting world will now answer your questions. We have a pile of letters and emails all ready to go, so let's begin! Tsugura-san, would you like to start?"

"Ladies first, Katamori-san. I don't think my luck is too good today."

Thrown of balance by his comment, the popular talk show host forgot to filter her last comment.

"You believe in horoscopes, Tsugura-san?" she said, the disbelief quite evident in her voice.

Realizing that he had entered questionable grounds, _Two Beat_ Magazine's 'Sexiest man in show business' tried to recover from his gaffe. "Oh no, its just that a series of… quite unfortunate events have befallen me this past morning. Its nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so," replied the former talent before opening a letter and reading it out loud.

"Here it is Tsugura-san, your first question… Ah! It seems to be quite popular, this particular one is from Honoka from the Kyoshiden prefecture, it reads 'Ren-sama, what kind of girl do you prefer?'"

It could not be said that Ren did not expect this type of question. It showed up often in magazines and fan mail. It had shown up a few times in interviews before, but he managed to dodge the question. But since this was the first question, and a whole 7 minutes of the program were dedicated to a special extended Q&A section in his honor, meaning that he couldn't stall. This was it. He had to say something…

"Well, you see, I want... a girl that hasn't really grown up yet… not in the sense as physically or mentally, but I want a girl that still has that "inner child," the kind of pure happiness and kindness that seems to disappear as we get older. My kind of girl would give 100 percent, no matter what the situation, but most of all… she would have to keep me in check." As he said the last phrase, a smile came to his face as he remembered Kyoko's time as his manager, but his thoughts were cut short when his interviewee started the next question.

"Wow! You really are specific when looking for "that girl," Ren. Here's an email from "Kawachi-koko28" that was sent to our website… 'Oh great god of sexiness'…"

At this choking sounds from the audience were heard. Needless to say, Yashiro was fighting the laughter threatening to burst out at THAT comment… and Ren's face was priceless, even without the fact that he was on camera at that moment.

Taking no notice of the noises, Mui pressed on "Because you are never seen with a girlfriend or in any kind of scandal, are you Gay? Because if you are, you should hook up with Fuwa Sho! You two would be so HAWT!"

And things got worse from here. Idol Chat, the program, was famous… or infamous, for its not-really-existent screening of questions. Yup, Ren's troubles were just beginning.

---------------------------

* * *

---------------------------

AN: sorry its a bit rough... this chapter's tone is more lighthearted than the rest of the fic... I think...

If you see any problems, tell me.


End file.
